


Everything With You

by ElStark



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Porn with Feelings, Sheriff Stiliski and Derek are buddies that do grocery shopping together, Temporary Mute Original Character, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s going on?” Derek asked.</p><p>Scott shook his head, “You need to see.”</p><p>“Would you stop with the fucking mystery and just tell us already?” Stiles snapped at him.</p><p>“We found a baby,” Scott relented, starting to half jog towards the opposite line of trees they had been standing in front of.</p><p>Stiles looked at Derek and found him frowning deeply. He reached for his hand and squeezed, Derek looked at him and gave him a small smile, lacing his fingers with Stiles’.</p><p>Scott took them to the big tree in the middle of the forest that had a hollow bark, except this time when they looked inside, it wasn’t really hollow. A little girl, maybe four or five years old, was sitting in there all curled up in herself, her arms hugging her knees tightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything With You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic gift to minervamgooglie for the glompfest! 
> 
> hope you'll enjoy <3

Derek turned into the pasta aisle and scanned the shelves for what he was looking for.

The sheriff turned into the same aisle with his own cart. “Lasagne or pasta?” he asked after a moment.

Derek made a thoughtful noise, and then replied, “He said he was craving for lasagne with a lot of tomato sauce and mozzarella.” He smiled a little, “Said he’d been dreaming about my tomato sauce for months.”

John snorted. “Anyone who tasted your tomato sauce would be dreaming about it for years later.” Derek ducked his head as he felt the heat of a blush touch his ears. John shook his head with a fond smile and then pointed on the lower shelf where the lasagne boxes were. “There they are.”

Derek picked up a couple of boxes and then they continued to make their way into the grocery store, both choosing items to put in their cart, thinking of Stiles and what he’d probably want to eat, once he got home from college.

The sheriff suddenly exclaimed that he forgot to pick up an ingredient for the Reuben Casserole and went to hunt it down, leaving Derek alone in the snack aisle.

He had just picked up Stiles’ favourite flavour of Doritos, (Nacho Cheese that apparently lacked from the little store near Stiles’ dorm) when he felt something bump against his leg.

He looked down curiously, and was met with a pair of tear-filled eyes “Oh, hey little one,” he said crouching down, so that he was almost eye-level with the little kid. “Did you lose your mama?”

The boy nodded, his bottom lip starting to quiver.

“Hey, hey now.” Derek said softly, “there is no need for tears, you’ve been really brave, and I need you to be brave for a little longer, can you do that?,” the kid nodded again, his eyes a little wide at being called ‘brave’. Derek smiled reassuringly. “I’m gonna help you find her okay?”

“Okay.”

“What’s your name?”

“Daniel.” He said in a little voice.

“Well, Daniel,” Derek said, standing up and offering his hand. “Let’s start the quest to find your mama.”

Daniel looked at the offered hand and then craned his neck to look at Derek, raising his arms.

Derek blinked, “You want me to pick you up?” Daniel nodded again, and Derek felt something warm expand in his chest at being trusted like this. “Okay,” he smiled as he did just that.

As soon as he was up, in Derek’s arms, the little boy stared a little at Derek’s face and then tentatively reached out to touch his stubble, “Uuuh, it’s so fuzzy!” he exclaimed taking back his hand and giggling.

Derek chuckled, “Is it now?”

“Daniel?!”

Derek turned towards the cry just in time for the kid to yell, “Mama!” as a woman came running towards them.

“Oh God,” the woman sighed, when Derek passed Daniel over to her, “How many times do I have to tell you not to wonder off on your own? Huh?”

“I’m sorry.” Daniel pouted, “But this mister said he was going to help me find you!” he turned pointing at Derek, who tried to smile.

It didn’t happen a lot, especially in Beacon Hills, where almost everyone knew him, but sometimes Derek would notice people watching him diffidently. It didn’t bother him that much, he knew what he looked like with the stubble –that sometimes became actual beard- and the black leather jacket. It was different if Stiles or John were beside him, since everyone knew the sheriff and his son, but right now he was on his own, so he wouldn’t have been surprised if the woman looked at him weirdly.

“Well, we have to thank him, then.” She said turning to look at Derek smiling.

“Thank you, Mister.. I don’t know your name!”

“Derek.” He supplied with a soft smile.

Daniel beamed, “Thank you Mister Derek!”

“Thank you.” The mom said too, and Derek shook his head.

“I didn’t do anything, you found him.”

She shrugged, “He wasn’t afraid.” She said simply, making that warms feeling expand again inside him. “See you around, Mister Derek.”

“Bye bye Mister Derek!”

Derek waved as he watched them go and then drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“You’re good.” The sheriff said, walking back to Derek.

He gestured towards the space where Daniel and his mom just turned the corner from. “Want some of those?”

“ _What_?!” Derek would deny the squeak in his voice until the day he died.

The sheriff raised his hands, palms up, “I’m just saying, you’d be good if you wanted them.”

“Stiles is still in college,” Derek said slowly.

The sheriff shrugged, “One more year and he’s done.” He cocked his head. “Do you want them with Stiles?”

“I want everything with Stiles,” Derek said candidly.

The sheriff smiled, his eyes softer, “Do you remember the day you told me you got together?”

Derek arched an eyebrow, “The day you gave me the ‘ _if you hurt my son_ ’ talk?”

The sheriff waved a hand at him, “I never gave you that talk, I gave you the ‘ _if you hurt each other I will lock you in one room until you talk it out_ ’ talk.” He said crossing his arms, and looking satisfied with himself.

It was in moment like this that Derek saw how alike father and son were, and it never ceased to amuse him.

“I remember.”

“Then, tell him.” The sheriff gave him an expectant look, “I know he’d be more than happy to talk about it… or wait until you ask him to marry you,”

Derek did _not_ squeak in surprise –for the _second_ time– he was an alpha werewolf for fuck’s sake.

John gave him an unimpressed look. “I’m the Sheriff,” he said, “I notice things.” then he muttered, “and someone at the station might have seen you coming out of a jewellery shop.”

“Oh,” Derek said stupidly and then, “Is that okay with you?”

The sheriff looked at him amusedly. “Are you asking me for my son’s hand?”

Derek scratched his cheek. “What if I am?”

Stiles was his own person, no one had a right to give permission on who he decided he was going to marry, but it wasn’t about that. The Sheriff was all the family Stiles had left, Derek knew this, and he’s probably the only person whose opinion he took in consideration above all else’s.

“Well,” John started, clasping the space where Derek’s neck and shoulder met, “I would reply saying that I would be happy in knowing my son is going to spend the rest of his life with the person that makes him the happiest.”

“Oh.”

“Granted, he says yes,” the sheriff then added.

Derek’s face fell. “Right.”

“Son,” the sheriff shook his head when Derek looked up at him again, “I’m kidding, trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about.”

Derek must’ve looked still dubious, because then the sheriff continued, “The other day he asked me suggestions on baby names, because he was imagining your kids.”

“Oh!” Derek felt the blush reach the tip of his ears.

“Yeah.” He snorted, “Now c’mon, let’s get it over with these groceries, you can talk all about it when he comes back, tomorrow.”

*~*

“My dad is the best in the whole wide _universe_.”

“Can you please not mention your dad right now?” Derek huffed as he tossed his white Henley on the floor.

“Okay, you’re right,” Stiles laughed, leaning in to kiss him again and again like he couldn’t help himself. “No talking about my dad when I’m going to sex you up thoroughly,” he grinned, a breath from Derek’s lips.

“You’re still doing it,” Derek groaned, snapping open Stiles’ pants.

Stiles hands stopped their roaming on Derek’s naked chest, and he looked down at his pants. “Dude,” he looked back up at Derek’s face with a quirked eyebrow, “did you just break my pants?”

Derek looked at the offended pants contritely. “I guess I did, I’ll buy you a new pair tomorrow,” he promised, patting the pants as if he was apologising to them.

Stiles shook his head, stroking the hair on his boyfriend’s chest. “You, really did miss me, huh?” he asked softly.

Derek moved so fast that Stiles had barely time to register anything before he was wrapped tightly in Derek’s arms. “Sometimes I thought I was going to choke for how much I missed you,” he mumbled, burying his nose deeper in the crook of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles felt his eyes moisten and cursed himself for being such an emotional sap, but the truth was that he knew exactly what Derek meant.

The first days had been the worst.

They got together a year and a half ago, and Stiles was already in college by then, but while before he’d just missed him a lot, afterwards it had become something almost unbearable. He supposed the mate bond had something to do with it.

Derek hadn’t known –because there hadn’t been anyone that told him- and he had accidentally triggered the bond with Stiles –who _had_ actually turned out to be his mate- the first time they had sex.

Stiles had thought that he ought to panic, at least a little, but instead he had felt calm and sure, because even then he was certain that there would be no one other than Derek for him. Cheesy as fuck, yeah, but true nonetheless.

He would have postponed the thing though, at least until he would’ve been done with college, because being away from each other _really_ hurt.

He didn’t know how to describe it other than it felt like he had a hook wedged under his ribcage and the other end was attached to Derek’s, and being away made it pull and stretch so thin that it knocked the breath out of him.

So, Derek visited once a week, every weekend and that helped tremendously. It was a five hours drive from Beacon Hills to Stiles’ college, but Derek was ready to drop anything and go to him, if Stiles even just said he wished he was there with him, even on any other day of the week.

Stiles only used that advantage when he was really sick though. After a while he had learned how to accustom himself to it.

Being like this with Derek, finally at home, with no expiry date on their time together –not for a while at least- it felt like finally being able to take a full breath without choking.

Stiles kissed Derek’s collarbone, against which his face was squashed in and mumbled, “Okay, enough with the sap. It’s ruining the I-can’t-wait-to-put-my-D-in-you vibe.”

Derek snorted, leaning back, but not taking his hands off of his shoulders. “Such a romantic,” he deadpanned.

“You’re right, let me rephrase that.” Stiles didn’t miss a beat, “I can’t wait to hold you close so that we are chest to chest and we can both feel the other’s heartbeat. When I’ll put my dick in you.” Stiles grinned cheekily, “That romantic enough for you?”

Derek couldn’t help the smile that stretched his lips, no matter how hard he tried to hold it in. “Yeah, that’s okay, I suppose.” He said, nudging Stiles’ nose with his and smiled even wider when Stiles called him “Sap.”

By the time they made it to the bed, they were finally free of every piece of cloth covering their body, finally skin to skin. Derek pushed him gently down on the bed, crawling onto him and started to kiss and suck every single mole Stiles had on his chest, and slowly made his way down, following every mole and freckle on Stiles’ body like dots on a map.

By the time he reached the dust of freckles on Stiles’ hipbone, Stiles was reduced to a whining puddle of goo. “Derek, please.”

“Shhh,” Derek moved back up, so that he could kiss the corner of Stiles’ mouth. “Let me take you apart before you do it with me.”

“What do you have in mind?” Stiles asked waggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

“Sucking your dick.” Derek replied candidly.

Stiles spluttered, “And you say _I’m_ not romantic!”

Derek snorted moving down his body again, “Why, you think sucking dick isn’t romantic?”

Stiles remained silent for a while and when Derek looked up, saw him frowning at the ceiling, probably trying to answer that.

Derek had just about the perfect thing, to take his mind off of it. He leaned down and took his mate’s cock into his mouth, Stiles making a choked off sound as he jerked in surprise.

Derek took it in deeper and then started to bob his head and swirl his tongue over the head, revelling in the tiny, breathy noises Stiles made. “Derek.” Stiles tugged at his hair a little and he pulled away with a wet pop, nuzzling Stiles’ balls, leaving a kiss on the inside of his thigh before he looked up at him. “Don't make me come now,” Stiles breathed, scratching his fingers through Derek's hair. Derek crawled back over him, sucking and biting down at his own bottom lip while he did so. He knew that Stiles had a thing for how red and puffy his lips got right after sucking his cock. And Derek loved to make them look even redder. “Wouldn't dare,” he replied, leaning down and stopping just a breath away from Stiles’ lips. “You're gonna come in me.” Stiles groaned and pulled him down from the back of his neck to kiss him thoroughly, gently biting down on Derek’s lips before they parted again and smiled dopily at each other. Derek leaned down to nuzzle his cheekbone, “You wanna prep me or you wanna watch as I do it myself?” Stiles pushed him back as he sat up to take the lube from their nightstand. “I'm totally gonna be the one to have the pleasure.” Derek snorted, and Stiles leaned in to bite at his bottom lip again, “Fuck.” He said, staring at Derek's lips, “they're so red.” “Yeah, it-” his breath hitched when he felt two of Stiles’ fingers circling his entrance. “It's your fault if they're raw,” he finished breathlessly, as he let his muscles relax and Stiles’ lubed up fingers slipped in. Stiles bit his chin. “I'm more than happy to take full responsibility for that,” he smirked, starting to scissor his fingers open inside him. Derek soon became lost in the sensation of being opened up. He was left moaning and groaning a variation of ‘fuck’ and ‘ah’ and ‘yes’ until he tugged at Stiles hair, pulling his head back up to lick into his mouth. Stiles moaned into it and responded with matching force. “I'm ready. Fuck,” Derek closed his eyes and shuddered, “I'm ready.” Stiles pulled out his fingers, soothing Derek's needy sounds at the loss with light kisses on his collarbone and lined himself to Derek's entrance. Derek pushed Stiles down on the bed, and slowly lowered himself on Stiles’ cock. “Fuck,” Stiles sighed when he bottomed out, “Is it too corny to say that you feel _so tight_?” Derek huffed out a laugh and slowly started to rock himself. Stiles made another of his choked sounds and gripped Derek's waist, fingers digging in. Derek put his elbows down, caging Stiles head, and kissed him, soft touches of lips over lips, cheeks, chin and neck. “I love you,” he whispered and Stiles threw his head back and choked Derek's name as he came, the spasms going right through Derek's body causing him to come not long after. “I love you,” Stiles said, rolling into his side to kiss all over Derek's face. He laughed softly, holding onto his mate as a warm sense of contentedness filled him. 

*~*

They were going for their third round when both Stiles’ and Derek’s phones started to ring obnoxiously.

Normally they would’ve ignored it if it was only one of their phones, but both meant something was up.

Stiles reached for his phone on his nightstand and answered, “Scott, what’s up?”

“You guys need to be here as soon as possible.”

“Why? Did something happen?”

“Er, no? I mean, we found something, and she won’t stop- just come here, please.”

“Okay, okay, we’ll be there.” Stiles ended the call with a frown on his face.

They found something, Scott said… and it was a _she?_ Not an it.

“We have to go to the preserve,” Derek said with a confused and slightly worried look, that Stiles was sure was mirrored on his own face.

It had been years, since the last supernatural accident, everything had been so calm. There was the occasional rogue omega, but nothing that Scott and the others couldn’t take care of easily. If they called meant that it was something more than an omega.

And apparently it was a she.

~

When they reached the clearing where the pack usually trained, Scott came running towards them. He looked more than a little freaked out, and it only served to worry them even more.

“What’s going on?” Derek asked.

Scott shook his head, “You need to see.”

“Would you stop with the fucking mystery and just tell us already?” Stiles snapped at him.

“We found a baby,” Scott relented, starting to half jog towards the opposite line of trees they had been standing in front of.

Stiles looked at Derek and found him frowning deeply. He reached for his hand and squeezed, Derek looked at him and gave him a small smile, lacing his fingers with Stiles’.

Scott took them to the big tree in the middle of the forest that had a hollow bark, except this time when they looked inside, it wasn’t really hollow. A little girl, maybe four or five years old, was sitting in there all curled up in herself, her arms hugging her knees tightly.

“If we try to talk to her she flashes her eyes and starts screaming.” Scott told them, looking sorrowful.

Stiles felt for him, Scott loved kids and usually they loved him back right away. How couldn’t they? He was the biggest puppy. A real life, human-sized _puppy_.

“Wait, you said her eyes flash? She’s a werewolf?”

Scott nodded, Isaac, Kira, Allison and Liam were there too forming a large circle around the tree. Lydia was still in college and would came back home someday in the following week. Erica and Boyd had gone on a road trip a while ago, and recently told Derek that they would be back soon too.

Stiles didn’t register their presence that much though. His eyes were trained on the little girl.

He couldn’t tell what colour her hair was or if they were curly or wavy or straight, because they were a mess of mud and dead leaves.

Her eyes had been closed when he and Derek had arrived, but now she opened them, looking directly at Derek, eyes gold.

Stiles watched Derek walk slowly, until he crouched in front of the hollow tree, and flashed his alpha red eyes. “Hey.”

Stiles blinked.

In all the time he’d known Derek, he had come to learn a lot about him.

At the very beginning, he’d thought that he was a very grumpy, possibly homicidal werewolf with a tragic past, but then he’d started to really see him for the caring and soft man he was.

And Stiles had been lucky enough to be the one that Derek had opened up with the most, was the softest with.

And yet, this was the first time he’d heard Derek use such a soft and gentle voice.

The little girl, that had been trembling and crying silently, suddenly stopped moving altogether. Stiles was pretty sure she’d stopped breathing too.

She stared at Derek’s face and everyone held their breaths, as Derek extended his hand to her, palm up. “My name is Derek,” he said in the same warm and soft voice, “I’m the Alpha of the Hale pack.” The girl continued to stare at his face, so he went on, “Do you know where your pack is?”

Her lip trembled then, and she shook her head.

“It’s okay.” Derek tried to sooth her, “You’re safe here, I promise. We’ll help you find them.”

Derek’s tone didn’t leave any ounce for doubt. He’d said it softly, but everyone knew that he’d spend day and night trying to help the little one get home safely.

After all, he was the one that knew better than anyone else, how terrifying it was to be separated by one’s pack. Except, Derek hadn’t been able to be reunited with his, hopefully she would be luckier.

“Can you tell me your name?” Derek asked.

The little girl opened her mouth, and then her eyes filled with tears. And started to shake her head violently.

“Shh, shh, It’s okay, it’s okay. You don’t need to tell it to me. You’re safe, I promise.” Derek repeated, inching closer to her.

She stopped shaking her head and looked from Derek’s face to his still outstretched hand, and started to get up.

Stiles’ heart clenched painfully, when he saw that even standing, she fitted perfectly in that hollow part at the base of the tree. She was so _small_. And her face showed the clear tracks of where her tears had run down her cheeks.

Tentatively, she took a step towards Derek and then another, finally she was close enough that reaching out to Derek’s hand, she could clasp it.

Derek smiled gently at her and repeated “You’re safe.”

That was all it took for her to stumble all the way into Derek’s chest. She clasped his shirt in her fists, and started shaking again as she cried. Derek wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, murmuring soft nothings in her hair.

Everyone let out a collective breathe of relief, but Derek looked at Stiles and he was by Derek’s side in a moment, shrugging off his red hoodie and covering the baby with it.

She probably didn’t need it, not for the cold at least–being a werewolf– but Derek smiled, so Stiles was sure he’d done the right thing.

She turned her head from where she had it buried in the crook of Derek’s neck, still hiccupping wetly, to look at Stiles, almost curiously, and continued to watch him as Derek agreed with the pack that they would hold a meeting at the loft with Deaton.

No one lived there anymore, Derek had bought an apartment that Stiles had helped decorating (and the girls lent a hand too, of course). Sometimes, someone from the pack would use the bedroom upstairs, but now the loft was mainly used for pack nights and meetings, and general alpha werewolf stuff that Derek had to take care from time to time.

When they got there –the baby girl clinging to Derek the whole time, Deaton was already waiting for them.

“Hello, Derek.” He nodded and smiled pleasantly to the others, “Scott told me you found a werewolf, I’m assuming it’s her?” he asked, nodding at the now sleeping form on Derek’s chest.

“Yeah,” Stiles answered. “She was at north of the woods, but we think she’s been moving for a while.”

“Well,” Deaton started, “Someone so small, can’t have travelled a great distance, even if a werewolf,” he reasoned and Stiles nodded after a moment.

He was thinking about how her clothes had been wet to the touch when he put the hoodie on her. He hadn’t been here for it–hell he just came back home only that morning after all –but his dad had told him about the showers that Beacon Hills had been getting for the last week or so.

And Stiles felt another sting at his heart as he imagined her out there, in the woods all alone, under the pouring rain.

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by a sense of protectiveness towards this small child that had already gone through too much.

He would keep her safe, wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt her, or they would encounter Stiles Stilinski’s rage, and Derek’s… and Scott and yeah, anyone from the pack, really.

“I’ll call you as soon as I find something.” Deaton was saying when he tuned back into the conversation, “We should think of where she will be living for the time being.”

“She’s staying with us.” Stiles frowned.

He looked at Derek for support, but found him hesitating.

_What the hell?_

Then Derek, caught his gaze and Stiles held it, willing him to understand him.

_She feels safe with you, only with you._

Derek looked down at the bundle in his arms and his face softened.

When he looked back up at Deaton, he drew himself taller and nodded. “She’s staying with us.” His tone didn’t leave any room for discussion.

“Of course,” Deaton smiled nodding, “she will be in good hands then.”

Derek looked surprised. Not long ago Deaton had made tiny jabs on how Derek had been a sorry excuse of an alpha, but he must’ve noticed how much better and more capable he was now.

Stiles preened as if it were him that Deaton complimented.

~

After that the pack scattered as they each found something to do to help her find her pack again. Scott, Allison and Kira went with Deaton to help with some calls, while Isaac and Liam went to visit the nearest pack to the Hale pack.

They also texted Erica, Boyd and Lydia, and while Erica had replied back that she and Boyd would be there to help soon, Lydia hadn’t replied yet.

Derek and Stiles drove back home, Stiles at the wheel, because they didn’t want to disturb her in her sleep. They wondered how long it had been that she’d slept so soundly.

Stiles shrugged open the door and turned to Derek, “Couch or bed?”

“Couch.” Derek said after a moment.

They still had to change the bedsheets after what they did in it when Stiles got home –It was odd to think that it’d been only that morning.

Barely a couple of hours later and Derek had a kid in his arms.

“If she wakes up, at least she’ll see us,” he added and Stiles nodded, going to the couch to settle aside the throw pillows and running to the bathroom to get a soft towel to put her down on. She stirred a little when Derek settled her on it, but didn’t wake up.

“She needs a hot bath,” Stiles said quietly, “A hot chocolate…” he shook his head, “Actually, she needs warm and soft everything. Look at her, she’s so small.”

Derek reached out to pull Stiles close and kissed the top of his head. “She’s here now, and we’ll give her all the warm and soft things, until we find her family.”

He smelled the wet-salty scent of Stiles’ unshed tears, and after a moment felt him nod his head in agreement.

They worked around the house, Derek talking softly as he made some calls to various packs, that weren’t necessarily installed near Beacon Hills but, reaching out anyway for that small hope that they’ll tell them something useful to find the pack she was belonged to.

Stiles made the bed both in their room and in their spare bedroom, but Derek could tell that he too was dubious she’d stay in it.

Then, she woke up and sat up straight, looking around with wild, flashing eyes.

Derek dropped onto his knees, in front of her, and took her hands, “It’s okay, you’re safe now. You’re at my home. You remember me? Derek?”

The little girl blinked, then she reached out to touch Derek’s stubble, and relaxed as she nodded.

Derek smiled warmly at her, and she turned to look around curiously.

“Hi,” Stiles said, giving her a little wave when she rested her eyes on him.

Derek felt his smile widen. His mate could be an adorable dork sometimes.

“I’m Stiles,” he said pointing at himself, “I don’t think we properly met.”

For the first time since they found her, she smiled. A small, little thing, but Derek felt the surprise and the rush of satisfaction and happiness that flooded Stiles’ scent.

“I bet you’re hungry aren’t you?” Stiles exclaimed suddenly.

She shrugged, pulling her small shoulder up slowly and then down.

Stiles exchanged a look with Derek and got up, “Okay then, I’ll make something to eat for you,” Derek said. “Why don’t you go with Stiles and get cleaned up?”

She nodded and pushed herself off the couch, and Derek watched carefully as she padded–her feet bare– towards Stiles and held out her hand for Stiles to take. He could tell that the small gesture of trust moved him deeply and was trying not to tear up.

Stiles swallowed and took her hand, and as they walked towards the bathroom, Stiles turned his head to smile at Derek and he smiled back. A small pang of longing searing through his chest.

**

“Okay, so, I don’t have clothes that are actually your size,” Stiles said, scratching his cheek as he held out a shirt, “this is the smallest t-shirt I found here, it’ll have to do for now, but tomorrow we’re going to shop for actual clothes, okay?”

She smiled at him again, that little thing that was recipe for Stiles’ happiness apparently. “Okay.” He reached for the shower and turned it on, taking the mobile showerhead in his hands, to have more control.

When he looked back at her, she was staring at it with wide, fearful eyes, and then looked at Stiles, starting to shake her head in that violent way again.

Stiles almost slipped and hit something, in the rush to turn it off.

He thought of the days she’d spent alone in the rain, and felt ill. He crouched down in front of her, his heart beating in his throat, “I’m so sorry,” he choked out, “I didn’t think.”

She turned her gaze to him and then closed the distance, by patting his cheek and smiling again.

Stiles took a deep shuddering breath and smiled back. “What if we fill the tub, only until the water covers your legs while sitting, and we clean you up with a wet towel?”

She just stared at him, so he decided, he’ll just show her.

Turned out, she loved it. She’d been quiet and at ease the whole time Stiles rubbed away all the dirt from her skin, and picked and washed all the leaves that had been still in her hair.

Once bathed and clothed in Stiles’ faded batman shirt, which on her was big enough to touch the floor and the short sleeves actually uncovered only her hands, Stiles could see that she had chestnut brown hair –similar to Stiles’– that fell to her shoulders in soft ringlet of curls, and deep brown eyes.

“Let’s go eat.” Stiles offered his hand for her to take and together they walked towards the kitchen. Derek wasn’t there, but Stiles could see there was something in the oven.

When he looked, he gasped, “You made lasagne!”

“Yeah,” came Derek’s answer a moment later, “It’s your favourite.”

Stiles turned at the kitchen entrance with a big, dopey smile, “You’re th- oh! When did she come back?”

“Don’t know, she was napping on our bed when I went to our room.”

Then, another softer and surprised gasp came from her, “ _Oh!”_ it was the first sound she’d made since they had found her.

Derek smiled down at her and took the tabby cat, perched on his shoulders in his hands, “This is Sappy.” She told her, rubbing the cat’s head, “You wanna pet her?”

She nodded her head eagerly, and let go of Stiles’ hand to go to Derek and Sappy. After having been put down on the floor, the cat watched the little girl approaching curiously, and then sniffed her when she was close enough. Once she established that she liked her, Derek and Stiles watched in fond amusement as their cat started to purr and rub herself over the kid.

She giggled and both Stiles and Derek mentally took note of the fact that if she wasn’t talking, it was for an emotional and mental trauma, and not for an actual physical incapability. She was a werewolf, true, but there were still ways she could’ve injured her vocal cords, in all that time on her own, like swallowing a certain kind of aconite.

Derek left her and Sappy playing together, and Stiles grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to kiss him on the lips, “You’re the best boyfriend _ever_.” Stiles told him.

Derek kissed his forehead, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Stiles laughed, and Derek felt a great sense of contentment as their apartment was suddenly filled by Stiles’ happy laugh and her small giggles.

It felt perfect.

~

After, Derek put a steaming plate of lasagne in front of her, and they both held their breaths as she took a bite, and released it when her face lit up and started to dig into it, clearly enjoying what she was eating.

Once dinner was done, they asked her if she knew how to talk, and when she nodded, Derek asked if she was willing to talk now, tell them her name; she tried again but shook her head a moment later.

Stiles bit his lip and then asked her if she could write, “Stiles,” Derek looked at him, “She’s too young.”

Stiles didn’t listen and put a piece of paper and a pen in front of her. “You never know,” was his reply, turning to him.

“Do you know how to write your name?”

She frowned at the sheet, but then took the pen and started to trace something on it. Stiles and Derek leaned in to see what it was, “M I M I”.

“Mimi! Mimi’s your name?”

She nodded her head happily and Stiles laughed, “That’s awesome!”

And while Derek watched with a small smile on his lips, he thought that this was definitely one of the times he was more than happy to have been proven wrong.

*~*

That night they all slept in the living room, Mimi curled up against Derek and Stiles on her other side.

In the morning, Stiles made pancakes and Mimi ate them with her hands after Derek cut them in pieces for her. They tried to get her to use a fork, but she wasn’t having any of it, and continued to chew happily on her pancakes, her hands sticky with maple syrup.

After breakfast they all went to shop for clothes that actually fit her, Derek taking Mimi in his arms so that people didn’t notice the too big superman shirt she was now wearing.

They might have splurged a little, but there was no telling how long it would’ve been until they found her family, it could be _months_. Or that’s what they justified themselves with, anyway.

That, and _she deserved all the warm and soft things._

As they walked down the aisles for all the necessities that a girl Mimi’s age had (underwear, t-shirts, shorts, leggings, sundresses, cream and baby cologne and shampoo that doesn’t sting eyes, hair bands and ties, etc..), Derek noticed that Mimi hadn’t moved her eyes from something for a while. When he looked in that direction, he saw that is was the soft toys aisle, “Is there something you like?”

She looked up at him and after a moment she shook her head.

Derek raised his eyebrows, “You’re a terrible liar, Mims.” She ducked her head and buried it in the crook of his neck. Derek huffed out a laugh and walked towards the toys. “C’mon,” he nudged her with his nose, “Show me.”

Slowly, she came out from her hiding place and scanned the toys on the shelves until she stopped to stare at a stuffed turtle.

Derek took it with his free hand and gave it to her, she reached for it, eyes comically wide, “I take it you like turtles, huh?”

She nodded and Derek smiled warmly at her, “Then, it’s yours,” he told her, “something to remember me by when we get you back home, okay?”

Mimi looked at him intently, and then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Derek buried his nose in her soft curls and held on as tight.

He cleared his throat when the idea of having to say goodbye to her hurt to think of. It had been barely a day, but it felt so right, everything that he’d always wanted and hoped someday he would get with Stiles.

But Mimi wasn’t theirs, she had a family and a pack. Reuniting her with them was the right thing to do.

They walked out of the toy aisle, looking for Stiles and found him hugging an onesie to his chest in the pyjamas section.

“Derek!” he called his name excitedly, holding it up. “Look! It’s a wolf! It even has the ears on the hoodie!” he brought up said hoodie and both Derek and Mimi could see that there were, in fact, little ears on the top of it.

“I think Stiles wants you to wear that to bed.” He told her, “How do you feel about it? Yes or No?”

She nodded her head excitedly and wiggled herself until Derek put her down, and she ran to Stiles, stretching out her arms to touch the fabric. She rubbed her face on it contentedly and Stiles grinned.

Derek smiled back, and then looked away when he reminded himself that this wasn’t forever, it was just temporary.

*~*

In the afternoon, Derek continued making calls and keeping in touch with the rest of the pack, while Stiles asked Mimi to draw her pack and family.

She made four stick figures, one with really curly hair with MIMI written on top, another that had really big blue eyes with MARK written above, another taller one with MAMA and another, the biggest one that on top had written ALPHA. Then she made other smaller stick figures, at least ten of them, but didn’t put any names on top.

Stiles kissed the top of her head, and told her she’d done a great job and now they more they could use to help the search for her pack. He was rewarded with one of her bright smiles and he hugged her, smiling when she held on tight on him.

_I don’t want to give you up._

Stiles shut down that train of thought and squeezed his eyes shut. It was for her own good.

*~*

The days went by without the Hale pack getting a real lead to follow to finally find her pack and family.

Mimi started to sleep in the guest bedroom, now filled with toys (presents from all the pack), wearing her wolf onesie and Stiles would read her a bedtime story, before he’d kiss her forehead and turn off the lights.

Sometimes she’d come into their bed, in the middle of the night and in the morning Stiles would wake up with curls tickling his nose and Derek with a small arm around his neck.

Stiles loved it. And he’d thought Derek was loving it as much as he did, until one night, right after he’d put Mimi to bed, Derek said, “You shouldn’t do that.”

Stiles turned to him curiously as he settled under the sheets, “Shouldn’t do what?”

“The reading before bed.”

Stiles frowned, “But she likes it, I think she wants to talk but she is blocking herself, maybe-”

“We shouldn’t think of making her talk, we should think of giving her back to her family.”

Stiles sat up and turned on the light, “That’s what we’ve been doing since the day we found her.” He told him slowly. He didn’t understand what all this was about.

“It’s not-” Derek shook his head and clenched his jaw.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, “Don’t do that. It’s not, what?” He prompted, “Tell me what’s really going on in your head,” he said more gently, “I know you love her too.”

“It’s not our place, we’re not her parents,” Derek said at last.

“I know,” Stiles said, swallowing down the sudden knot in his throat, “But we can give her all the good things for now. She deserves them.”

Derek made a hurt noise from the back of his throat as he turned to look at him, “Of course she deserves them, she deserves everything good that exists, but just-” he sighed looking away briefly. “She’s not ours, and we’re not ready anyway.”

Stiles felt cold all of the sudden, “What do you mean?”

“You’re still in college,” Derek said softly, “You’re so young still-”

“If you’re saying that I’m going to regret this, you’re wrong.” Stiles cut in sharply.

Derek shook his head, “There won’t be anything to regret, because she will have to go back to her family anyway.”

Even though, Derek voice had been gentle, Stiles felt like he had shouted it in his ears.

_She had to go back to her family, they weren’t ready anyway, Stiles was too young._

He turned off the light and turned to his side, his back to Derek.

_And Derek wanted Mimi, but Stiles was too young._

_He didn’t want that with Stiles._

*~*

The days after that had been just- not the same.

Stiles knew that he was probably just being stupid, Derek didn’t say that he didn’t want kids with Stiles sometime in the future, he just… implied that he didn’t want them with him _now_.

But it didn’t matter. They would help Mimi find her pack, and everything would settle into place.

At least he hoped so.

He walked into the living room smiling a little when he saw Scott playing with Mims. Derek was out on a meeting with the alpha of a pack that had recently moved nearby, so it was just the three of them and Sappy.

Scott looked up at him with a grin, “Tell her the story of why you named the cat Sappy.”

Stiles snorted and sat on the floor with them, Sappy immediately getting up from Mimi’s lap to walk and settle into Stiles’. Mimi pouted and Stiles winked, starting to scratch his cat’s ears fondly. “Well, this cat, little one,” he started, looking directly at Mimi, “is the reason why Derek and I got together.” He said solemnly. “She came from nowhere, a little furry ball that had suddenly showed up in front of my dad’s house during spring break. I knew we couldn’t keep her because my dad, is away all the time protecting people, and I would’ve had to go back to college soon, so I brought her to Derek.” He smiled at the memories,

“She had adored him, even if he was a werewolf and usually, you should know, cats don’t really like the wolf part in him, but she just climbed all the way up from his chest to his shoulder and snuggled up in there after I gave her to him.”

He raised his eyebrows, looking down at Sappy when she started to purr loudly, “You approve of my storytelling?” Sappy licked his hand and he took it as a yes.

Mimi giggled and jumped a little on her place.

“Okay, I’m going on, sit down little monkey.” Mimi giggled again and sat herself in Scott’s lap, hugging tight the stuffed turtle Derek had bought her a while ago.

“Derek’s shoulder is still one of her favourite places where to sit, as you saw on your first day here.. She became Derek’s cat, but since he has a really poor imagination, he didn’t give her a name and called her just ‘the cat’.” Stiles shook his head fondly.

“But she was kinda mine too, since she showed up at my house, so I’d visit every time I could and that meant spending more time with Derek, and spending time with him meant knowing him and me falling for him.” He scrunched up his nose at his own sappiness, “Then Derek, one day told me that Sappy purred more loudly when I was around, and then he had to leave for a couple of days for alpha business and I stayed with her, and in the end I realised that it wasn’t just me she was happy to see.. She wasn’t purring loudly because she liked me, she did it because she liked both of us, as in _together_. She was the happiest when both Derek and I were in the same room.” He snorted.

“This is seriously the most ridiculous cat ever, I swear. And then a year later, we finally came around to tell each other how we really felt and during our first kiss? I’m positive that’s the loudest I heard Sappy purr, _ever_.”

Mimi looked at Sappy with wide eyes, and Stiles laughed softly.

“So, yeah. Sappy’s called like that ‘cause she’s a sap.”

After that, Scott’s phone started to ring and once he answered it he turned to Stiles with a weary look on his face.

Stiles felt the bottom of his stomach drop, “What.”

“Deaton found something, I think Derek’s with him.”

Stiles nodded and steeled himself. “Okay.”

He picked Mimi up and followed Scott though the front door.

*~*

Deaton had told Scott to meet them at the loft and when they pulled the door open, Stiles immediately scanned the room for Derek, and found him with a lost expression on his face, but then he’d must’ve sensed his presence, because he turned towards him and breathed, “Stiles.”

He was about to ask what was going on, when a shout silenced him.

“Mimi!” a little boy, probably seven years old, sprinted towards them and Mimi, still in Stiles’ arms wriggled forcefully as she started to call back “Mark! Mark!”, so he let her go, and the two children clashed together and held onto each other tight, like they had no intention of letting go of the other any time soon.

“Mark is her brother,” Deaton said softly, looking at Stiles and Scott, “And he’s with Meredith, the only survivor of the Callahan pack.”

Stiles jumbled feelings on having finally heard her voice, froze at that. “Her name is Meredith?” he got out from his scratchy throat.

“Yeah, they all called her Mimi, because her name was too hard to pronounce for Mark when he’d been younger,” said a short, blonde haired woman with kind brown eyes in a thick accent. “I’m Elizabeth, alpha of the Ahern pack. The Callahans have been my friends since a really long time.” Her chin trembled towards the end, but then she gulped and continued steady voiced, “We lived all nearby each other in Edenborough, then hunters came and we moved in the States, you know how it is for wolves, the packs’ safety comes before anything. Even before our homes and roots.” She shook her head, her eyes wet.

“It didn’t help though, they found us anyway. My friends’ pack is all gone, but so are the hunters that hunted us now.” She drew herself taller, “I would like to make the offer of taking in the little ones, as a sign of deep respect and love for a great pack.”

Stiles blinked. She certainly wasn’t one to waste any time.

He looked from her to the kids, Derek at some point had walked up to him and was now standing by his side, his hand resting gently on the small of his back.

Elizabeth had spoken to the alpha and his mate, to the people that had taken care of Meredith all this time, it was a formal request, an official one.

She seemed capable on a first impression, more than so, and she obviously had cared a lot about Mimi and Mark’s pack, it wouldn’t be a bad decision to let them go.

But this wasn’t Mimi’s family, the only family she had left was Mark. He looked at them and found them sitting on the floor, heads close to each other as Mark whispered something to her and she nodded.

“We need time, to make this kind of decision,” Derek’s voice, suddenly cut through Stiles muddled thoughts. “I understand your feeling on this, believe me I do. But you’re not her pack-”

“Our.”

Everyone turned to look at the small boy that had spoken. Mark didn’t pay attention to them, and just proceeded giving Derek a hard look with his piercing blue eyes, “Wherever Mimi goes, I go. I won’t let anyone separate us again.”

Stiles felt his heart tug, and felt deep respect towards him. He was young and small, but he had no doubt he would put on one hell of a fight, if someone tried to take his sister from him again.

“You’re right,” Derek said gently, but firmly, nodding at him seriously. “No one will separate you.”

“Is a day enough for you?” the man that had been standing by Elizabeth’s side in silence, finally spoke.

Derek nodded. “Yes.”

*~*

Stiles felt his heart hammer in his throat, when he closed their bedroom door.

They had left the loft for the Aherns, Isaac and the rest of the pack went home, all of them making sure to let Derek know that they would support whatever decision Derek and Stiles would take in the end.

And Derek and Stiles came back to their apartment, they left the kids in the living room with Scott and Sappy, and closed themselves in their room.

“I know that you want to adopt them.” Stiles started, his throat tight. “And you should, you shouldn’t let being with me stop you. Mimi loves you already, and I’m sure Mark will too in time, and it’s okay if you don’t want me in this pict-”

“What?” Derek asked confused.

Stiles waved a hand in his direction, barely hanging back the tears that were threatening to fall, “you said, I was too young and you didn’t want-”

“You _are_ young, Stiles, but wouldn’t want this with anyone but you.” Derek told him in such an earnest tone, that Stiles’ thoughts were brought to a sudden halt.

“You want a family with me?”

Derek took his hands in his, “I want everything with you.”

Stiles pulled him closer and hugged him, holding his face when he kissed him after. “I want everything with you, too.”

Derek smiled his bright smile, the one that made his eyes crinkle at the corners, and Stiles couldn’t help but smile back. Then he frowned and asked, “Why were you so closed off about it, then? About us having kids?”

Derek shook his head, “it wasn’t about having kids, it was about how it’s sooner than we thought. Just- I already took the mate bond choice away from you, I didn’t want to take away this too.” He finished softly.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, smiling fondly, “You’re an idiot.”

Derek pouted and Stiles laughed softly, leaning in for another kiss to take the pout away.

“Being your mate, is one of the best things that happened in my life.” He told him, taking Derek’s hand and putting it on his chest, above his heart. “And I’m ready to make Mimi and Mark another one of the best things in _our_ life. What about you?”

Derek smiled. “If you’re ready, I’m ready too.”

*~*

**[One year later]**

“Dad! Hurry up!” Mimi whisper-shouted at him, “Papa is coming!”

Derek checked his pocket, for what must’ve been the millionth time now, and took a deep breath.

“I can’t believe it took you so long to ask,” Mark muttered under his breath and Derek heard John snorting as he ruffled Mark’s hair.

“Derek hadn’t been sure if Stiles loved him like _that_ ,” John told them and all the three of them rolled their eyes.

It would’ve been comical if Derek wasn’t too busy, sweating through his shirt. Was he even dressed okay? He was wearing casual clothes, but maybe he should’ve done more of an effort, since these were the clothes he would be asking the love of his life to marry him in.

“Derek?” Stiles voice suddenly came, and Derek made sure that the John and the kids were properly covered.

It was hard enough as it was. And having an audience only made it worse, but Mimi had asked to come, and Mark had wanted to see too, and John… well, Meredith had called him telling him it was an emergency and to come to the preserve as soon as possible.

Derek had discovered it only when John was already there and asking if Stiles was okay. Only later did they understand what had happened. Derek had told her that they would talk about that later in his stern voice, while the sheriff just looked really amused.

“Derek, you here?”

He cleared his throat, “I’m here.” he called and Stiles turned with his eyebrows raised.

“What’s with the secret meeting?”

“Stop,” Derek said so suddenly that Stiles did as asked.

“What?” Stiles asked suddenly alert.

“Six years ago,” Derek gulped, trying to work around his dry tongue, “Six years ago, this is where I stood when I saw you for the first time.”

Stiles smiled at that, “Awh, yeah, your creeper times.”

Derek heard a choked off laugh and sighed when Stiles asked, “Is there someone else here?”

Derek shook his head, moving towards him, “No, just listen to me.”

Stiles looked at him weirdly, “Okay, don’t worry. I’m all ears.”

“I love you.” Derek told him. “I love you in a way I didn’t even know I could feel. After what happened to my family, I didn’t think I deserved to have any kind of love, and after Laura.. I was lost. And you found me. And in time, you showed me that all these parts that I thought gone forever, were there still, and I know, now they were there just for you. I was born so that one day I could find you and fall in love with you. And I know we’re doing it all backwards, but if you’ll say yes, it won’t matter, because it will be perfect anyway, even if we’re already mated and have two kids.”

“So,” Derek reached into his pocket, brought out the small velvet box and opened it to reveal the special made silver band that had tiny triskeles engraved all over it. “Will you marry me?”

Stiles touched the band and then looked up at him, his eyes teary. “But we’re already werewolf married.”

“If you’ll let me, I want to be tied to you in every way possible.”

“I want that too.” Stiles said, pulling him for a deep kiss.

“Is that a yes?” Derek asked a little breathless when they leaned back.

Stiles grinned, “Definitely a yes.”

Then, Mimi jumped out from the behind the tree John had kept her behind and squealed. Mark ran to hug Derek and John went to hug first Stiles and then Derek, as he congratulated them.

It wasn’t the kind of perfect Derek had imagined, when he’d first bought the ring more than a year ago. But as he looked at his family he thought that this was the kind of perfect that he couldn’t have even imagined, because it was more than he thought he would ever have.

It was beyond perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well, saying that writing this and editing it and putting it out here has been an odyssey would be a huge understatement tbh. But it's here. We finally did it Jamie. HUGE shout out to them, cause I would've been completely lost if it weren't for my beta and my rock during this whole thing. I LOVE YOU LITTLE SHIT.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://atticuos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
